User talk:JFHavoc
k thats someone elses, i just happend to revive it with a comment. but i would be interested in learning how to make a talk bubble.--Foutlet 00:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply to "need some help?" Yes, yes I do need help making a talk bubble...speech bubble...whatever. It's seems so cool how other people do it and I feel so dumb just typing down like a lame fool eho can never get a date - perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll be waiting... A character, eh? Well, if'n I were to choose a character I guess it'd be King Mickey. Regular outfit, or Organization coat, doesn't matter to me. I suppose I'd like him to say... um... I got nothing. WAIT! Just got an idea: He'll say "If light and darkness are eternal, Square Enix and Disney should be too." Cool, isn't it? That's about it, so happy Thanksgiving. :) I should probably help my mom with the turkey... Gee thanks, it looks great. I.. I don't know what to say. I'm dumbfounded. I'm - as the kids say - "flabbergasted". You know, I don't even know if kids say that anymore... seems somewhat old. But anyways, like I said thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I can't stop stop typing thanks. Someone help! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Aaaaah!!! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks... :) Thanks, thanks, thanks... My, thanks, user, thanks, page, thanks, if anyone, thanks, should need it. P.S. Everything, thanks, above (except the "k" thing),thanks, was made by J.Severe, thanks. If you wanna talk, thanks, to me to see if that's true, thanks, just call me up, thanks, on my user talk page, thanks. WHY CAN'T I STOP TYPING!!! Good news, I was able to stop typing thanks. Anyway, I received the previous message you sent me and I'm typing a reply to it, which you are currently reading. Colors, eh? Well, I'm good with the current colors I have now, thank you very much. Oh no, I've started typing thanks again! Anyway, now for the emotions. I'd like him to have his mouth opened wide, in a happy way, like this :D Yep. Then after that, I'll be really happy with it and then you can take it out of the Beta stage, whatever that is. So.. uh, that's about it. Thanks for all your help on the talk bubble and I'll be waiting for your tutorial on how to use said talk bubble. Hello folks. The "J" man is back! And this time, he's got his own user page! [talk:J.Severe|Well folks, it's the day after Thanksgiving. I say we should call it the Thanksgiving Aftermath and make that a national holiday. What? Do you have a problem with that? Find then, talk to me and we'll settle this like men! Oh wait, this already is a holiday [Black Friday. ):< There goes my idea.]] Thanks, I appreciate the help. Kingdom Hearts Wiki Forums, here I come! o:) WHOO! 'Tis I, J. Se- I think I've made my point... Talk to me, ba- I've made my point with this to. Hello Hey! ...Seriously? Greetings Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'll likely make myself a bubble sometime soon: don't worry though, I'll be able to figure it out myself; I'm no stranger to the wikias. Thanks though --Lordofmonsterisland can you make me a talk bubble with roxas as the icon \ Ok this is khawesome can you make a talk bubble with the vexen icon. I don't care a bout the color scheme. Could the quote be "How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the organization!" Talk Bubbles Help Hi i'm khawesome i need help getting a talk bubble. Hades Paradox Cup No hard feelings! Don't worry about it! I understand that some people post untrue things, and you were just looking out for the wiki! Now, I would be really greatful if you could make me a talk bubble. I'm not sure what you are asking exactly, but I think I know the somewhat. The picture Xigbar from Days, the quote "You really shouldn't have betrayed us!" and colour scheme, um... the scheme you have is nice. Is that what you need? Thank you so so so much for doing this for me (If it is too much trouble or I'm being too bossy and you don't wanna do it I understand). Thanks again! Hey JFHavoc Hi! Pteprocks here. I was wondering if you could help me get a talk bubble! Pteprocks 22:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello! :) Just wanted to drop by and say hi and thanks for the welcoming message. Thesupersakura 10:42 pm December 17 2009 Thank you That's great! I would love a talk bubble, and i would be very appreciative for advice on editing here and there. I have been nervous to do anything, but i would like to fix minor mistakes i come across and add internal links where they could be used. I hope my grammar isn't too bad to tolerate . --FreakSheik 03:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) That's awesome of you, If you could do one with Saix. I like the way orange and blue work together, and quote,.. They are all good,. Um, " We don't accept resignations " I don't know if the others are too long. Talk Bubbles Thanks!! Yo (I'm just ging to appologize now if I'm being a neousence) So, I'm kinda new to this wikia thing. Is their anything I should know before I get started editing? Hey Hi Thanks, actually I would like a bubble, they're awesome ! ^_^ But no idea how to make one... thanks again for helping me out.--Ataradesu 02:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I would like Terra, blue color, and the quote would be "Qu'as-tu fait à son coeur ?" 12000 * THANKS --Ataradesu 02:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) thank you for welcoming me! sir, it is my undying gratitude to you for being the 1st (not counting the "WELCOME TO THE ORGANIZATION" post) person to welcome me! and thank you for the birthday wishes! now, to business...if i were to ask you for a talk bubble, would it be possible for you to ccreate one for me? if so, would it also be possible for zalgo to obtain one with Antiform? 'cause that'd be amazing... again, thank you! ZALGO THE IMMINENT! 14:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC)ZALGO THE IMMINENT! Axel Talk Bubble Lying Memories here. I would like a little bubble talk thingy. And could it be Axel please?